The Blood of Olympus
by Those Sea-Green Eyes
Summary: Nico, Reyna and Couch Hedge are struggling to get the Athena Parthenon all the way across the world. But it seems impossible, as the monsters seem to know exactly where they are going to end up. Meanwhile the seven demigods of the prophecy must reach Athens by August first and defeat Gaea in hopes of saving Olympus. But tensions are rising and the seven seem to be falling apart.
1. Piper I

**Hey, guys! I'm here with yet another new story! I'd appreciate it if you'd check out my other stories! They are all PJO and I know you'll enjoy them if you read :) **

**Anyway this is my version of The Blood of Olympus which is coming out in FALL 2014! UGGHH! Rick makes us wait to LONG! **

**So I decided to make up my own version while I wait! I am NOT Rick Riordan which means I do NOT own PJO or THO which means this is NOT the real Blood of Olympus.**

**Got that? Good! Now enjoy!**

**WARNING MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE HOUSE OF HADES!**

* * *

**-Piper-**

_How can the world be so beautiful when Mother Earth is so nasty? _

Piper was contemplating this while she watched the sun rise from the East, it cast a brilliant milky orange glow over the water causing colors to dance across the waves.

"Hey, Pipes" Piper spun around at the sound of her boyfriend, Jason Grace's voice. Jason's blond hair was tangled and looked almost as messy as Percy Jackson's, if that's even possible. Piper sighed and turned back to face the water, unsure what to say.

Jason joined her against the railing, his presence made Piper feel a bit better. Also the fact that they'd been having pretty good luck, monster wise. They'd been traveling for just about a day and hadn't gotten a mere sign of a monster.

"You okay?" Jason broke the silence after a few more painful moments, his blue eyes searching Piper's kaleidoscope. Piper just shook her head, a few tears fell from her eyes but she wiped them away quickly. "Piper, what is it?" Jason didn't sound angry, just worried and slightly annoyed.

Piper couldn't help but smile, but her smile only lasted for a few moments before getting replaced by a frown."Its just...I've been having dreams..." she trailed off. Jason's expression turned serious,

"What sort of dreams?" he asked. Piper ignored him,

"...And I've seen the same visions in my knife...bad visions..." Piper's voice fell to a low whisper.

"What visions? What dreams?" Jason tried again. Piper sighed, _I'll have to tell him sometime, why not now? _So she opened her mouth to respond but before she could she was cut of by a loud curse from somewhere to her right.

"Damn! Stupid Greek Fire!"

_Leo._

Piper and Jason exchanged worried glances before rushing off towards the direction of the voice. Sure enough Leo was sitting on the deck, head in his hands.

Piper rushed over to him,

"Leo! What's wrong?" she asked her voice betraying worry. Leo looked up, causing Piper to gasp. The son of Hephaestus didn't look good, normally he looked quite cheerful even during a life or death situation. But now Leo had dark bags under his eyes, his impish grin was a frown and not to mention his hair was straight.

"Dude! What happened to your hair?" Jason asked bending down beside his friend, Leo's frown deepened and he grabbed a strand of hair, pulling it until it reached his eyes. At the sight of his flat, straight hair he cursed again.

"Damn, Greek Fire!" he repeated, pointing towards an open crate of Greek Fire a few feet away. Jason just shook his head,

"You don't just use Greek Fire!" he exclaimed, Leo opened his mouth to respond but Jason narrowed his eyes and continued. "What are you trying to build anyway?" he questioned. Leo was silent for many moments,

"...Something...important." he muttered before getting to his feet and walking towards the Greek Fire. He scooped up the jars putting them back into the crate before heading off towards his bunk.

Piper glanced at Jason,

"He's making me worried." she said quietly. For once Jason didn't try and sooth her, he simply nodded which didn't make Piper feel any better. Jason seemed to notice this and took his girlfriends hand, he still said nothing but this small action made Piper feel much better. She even managed a small smile,

"Lets have our breakfast before Percy wakes up and eats it all." she joked, Jason grinned.

"Lets" he agreed.

* * *

Piper and Jason had brought their breakfast on deck and were just finishing when Percy and Annabeth climbed on deck. Piper noticed how close the couple were, they'd been this way ever since coming back from Tarturus.

"Hey!" Percy called, making his way towards Piper and Jason. Annabeth looked around,

"Seen any monsters?" she asked. Jason shook his head, Annabeth brightened, and joined her boyfriend beside Piper and Jason. Percy eyed their food before turning towards Annabeth.

"I also haven't seen any food lately!" he wined, Annabeth just rolled her eyes. Percy turned back towards Jason and Piper pointing at the daughter of Athena. "She wouldn't let me eat!" he explained. Scrunching up his face, and doing his best impression of Annabeth he said: "_Come on Seaweed Brain, I'm sure you can survive a few more minutes without food! Besides you eat to much!_"

Piper burst out laughing and Jason soon joined her, Annabeth's gray eyes were glittering happily and Percy was pretending to look annoyed. Which caused Annabeth to laugh.

Once the group recovered from their laughing fit a few minuted had passed, Frank and Hazel had climbed on deck and stared at their friends, confused. Though Leo was no where in sight which worried Piper.

"Hi," Hazel murmured coming to sit beside Piper, Frank followed choosing to sit beside Percy. The son of Poseidon was now frowning,

"Where's Leo?" he asked. Piper exchanged a look with Jason and they mentally decided not to tell the group about the incident earlier that morning. Frank frowned,

"No clue, I saw him earlier though. He was in the engine room muttering something about stupid curses and _Percy shouldn't have left her all alone_. Do you know what that means?" Frank asked. Everyone looked expectantly at Percy.

Percy's face had turned unusually pale and Piper guessed he knew what Leo was talking about. Annabeth on the other hand for once looked lost, Percy murmured something in her ear and she frowned, crossing her arms as though she didn't enjoy the subject.

"Umm...what was he mumbling about?" Hazel broke the silence her voice quiet, Percy glanced at Annabeth who shook her head.

"Nothing important...old news...but in my defense I was fifteen!" he exclaimed,

"So?" Piper turned at the sound of Leo's voice. The son of Hephaestus looked mad, "You still shouldn't have! You broke her heart!" he retorted, Piper glanced between the two of them. _Who is Leo talking about? _She wanted to ask but she knew they'd just ignore her.

"I didn't mean to, Leo! Honestly, I just-" Percy started, Annabeth cut him off by letting go of Percy's hand and rising to her feet. Percy looked up at Annabeth, looking worried. Piper didn't blame him, the daughter of Athena looked mad. Real mad.

"He just didn't like her Leo, and you shouldn't either!" Annabeth yelled before turning and storming off towards the barracks, everyone stared after her before turning to stare at Leo. Leo's fists were clenched together, but he didn't say anything. He just stomped off towards the controls.

So now everyone was looking at Percy, waiting for an explanation. Percy just sighed,

"I'd better get her." he mumbled before racing off after Annabeth. Piper watched him go, she was the daughter of Aphrodite, the Goddess of love. She could easily tell when someone was in love and Leo was, _but with who? And what connection does she have with Percy? _

* * *

**Not to action-packed! I know! But I promise more action in the next chapter, I just needed to set the stage a little. ****Anyway I'm not sure who's POV's this story is going to be in. **

**For sure: **

**Piper, Leo, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Reyna. I don't think I'm going to include Hazel, Frank or Jason but they may have a chapter every now and then. **

**Review with any ideas you have for the story! I'd HIGHLY appreciate if you reviewed with some monsters I can include because I'm going to need them! **

**Thanks in advance!**


	2. Percy I

**I'm back and I've brought chapter two along with me. Yet again I'd love it if you'd check out my other PJO stories!**

**And this is still my version of The Blood of Olympus which is coming FALL 2014! Even though I knew that would be the case I was still mad when I finished the book and read those words.**

**So I am easing my pain by making my own version while I wait with high expectations for the real one! I ********do NOT own PJO or THO which means this is NOT the real Blood of Olympus.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter and your welcome for all the Percabeth fluff at the beginning!**

**WARNING MAJOR SPOILERS FOR HOUSE OF HADES**

* * *

**-Percy-**

_Why must girls be so complicated? _

Percy was pondering this when he knocked on Annabeth's door.

"Annabeth, that incident happened three years ago!" He complained, "I'm really sorry and besides I never asked to wined up on that island I-" Percy was cut off by the sound of a latch clicking and Annabeth's door swung open.

Annabeth was standing there, her long blond curls were tangled and her stormy gray eyes were as intimidating as ever. She looked like the regular old Annabeth except her eyes also had a blotchy look that Percy picked up on quickly.

Annabeth had been _crying_.

The couple stared at each other for a few moments, Percy was at a loss for words he'd hardly ever seen Annabeth cry and especially not over something that happened so long ago.

"Annabeth I-" Percy began but Annabeth cut him off,

"Yeah, your sorry! I get it Seaweed Brain!" Percy flinched. It wasn't her words that made him to do so, it was the tone of voice they were in.

He and Annabeth rarely ever fought those days, and if they did they never used that tone of voice...in fact they hadn't used that tone of voice with each other since the titan war. It made Percy sad, but also sort of happy, in fact he smiled.

Annabeth gave him an angry, quizzical look which made Percy smile even more. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him, lightly kissing her hair.

"No Wise Girl, I was going to say I love you." Percy murmured, Annabeth looked up at him her gray eyes still piercing but not with anger, with love. She leaned up and kissed her boyfriend's cheek.

"_Seaweed Brain_!" She whispered, her voice full of affection. Percy threw his arms into the air,

"The one and only!" he exclaimed. Annabeth just rolled her eyes but her gray eyes were sparkling, she laced her fingers threw Percy's.

"Come on, we'd better go talk to Leo." She said, Percy frowned at the mention of the son of Hephaestus, as much as he'd long to ignore Leo and hope he'd figure things out Percy had to admit Annabeth was right. So he nodded reluctantly,

"Alright...I suppose we should."

* * *

Percy and Annabeth found Leo in his bedroom, his door was ajar and the couple took that as a sign to enter.

_ Boy_ were they wrong.

Leo didn't seem to notice them at first, he was to absorbed in his project. A project that was so doomed for failure Percy almost doubled over laughing, but he forced himself to stay calm. After all he was already on Leo's bad side.

"Dude," At Percy's voice Leo turned around so quickly he was almost a blur.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" Leo demanded his voice dangerously fierce, Percy raised up his hands, palms up and backed towards the wall.

"Chill, man. Were just here to talk," he explained. Leo narrowed his eyes but he didn't say anything, Percy took this as a sign to continue. He did. "Leo...what your making-" Percy gestured towards Leo's creation. "Will _not_ work,"

"Oh yeah?!" Leo muttered, "How do you know?" Percy glanced at Annabeth, after all she was the brains. Annabeth mouthed: _Seaweed Brain _before crossing her arms and turning to face Leo.

"Have you read the story of Calypso? Leo, she's trapped on Ogygia. She has been for thousands of years, not to mention she's a _titan_!" Annabeth stated, Leo turned back towards his project not responding.

Percy glanced at Annabeth to see she was just as lost as he was. So Percy took a deep breath and decided upon a different approach.

"Leo, you can't return to Ogygia. You can't see Calypso again...and even if you were able to get to Ogygia-which you _can't_ you would _not_ be able to get there on a raft." Percy pointed once again at Leo's project, Leo turned away from the 'raft' and faced Percy.

"You love Annabeth, right?" His question caught Percy off guard, but he answered it without a hesitation.

"Of course! Pretty _dang_ obvious!" Percy said, glancing side-ways at his girlfriend who rolled her eyes but a smile was beginning to play on her lips.

"And I love Calypso." Leo stated as though it explained everything, Annabeth let go of Percy's hand. Walking over to Leo and gripping his shoulders, she looked him in the eye.

"Leo how long were you on Ogygia?" Annabeth asked, Leo didn't respond, he just looked down at his shoes. Annabeth nodded, "Exactly...Leo you barely knew her! You were there a few days! Percy and I have known each other for _years_!"

At that moment Percy wanted to hug Annabeth, she was SO brilliant! But he resorted to squeezing her hand. Leo stared at the couple for a few moments, his image flickered and he looked like regular old impish Leo. But he shook his head and turned back to his project, a frown returning to his face.

"You should go," he muttered. Percy and Annabeth didn't hesitate, both felt a little sad that they hadn't been able to convince the son of Hephaestus that he couldn't get to Ogygia again.

But they immediately forgot their worries as the _Argo II _lurched to the right and the alarms began to blame,

"What the?!" Percy yelled over the noise. Annabeth just shook her head, just as confused as her boyfriend. At that moment the ship gave another sudden lurch and Jason came running down from above deck.

"Jason whats happening!?" Annabeth demanded, Jason's face was streaked with blood.

"Stymphalian Birds!" Jason explained, "Took Piper and Frank!" he added before collapsing, Percy and Annabeth exchanged worried glances, they'd dealt with Stymphalian Birds before and it hadn't been pretty.

"What are you waiting for?" Leo asked bursting from his cabin, "Lets go kick some bird booty!" he added rushing up the stairs to the deck. Reluctantly Percy and Annabeth followed.

* * *

**I lied last chapter :P The action will be in the _next_ seven chapter! **

**Also I know some of you are probably yelling at me for making Leo this way, honestly I love Leo but I thought he'd hold a bit of a grudge with Percy since he left Calypso alone and all. **

**Plus the whole idea is that the seven are slowing falling apart! (No not couple wise, Percabeth are safe!)**

**Its just they're all at their wits ends basically, they're getting agitated easily! **

**Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter and PLEASE, PLEASE review! If you do I'll post another chapter tomorrow!**


	3. Note

**UPDATE: **_11/26/13_

I have changed my user name from Dimes to: Those Sea Green Eyes

I'd love it if you'd check out my other stories and read and review them, it would be must appreciated and expect chapters for all of them coming out soon.

~Thanks~


End file.
